What Might We Get Up To Mr Winchester?
by thelostemo
Summary: Hunting was what you knew, classrooms is also what you knew. Yet when a teacher (Sam) gets involved with the suspicious killings you seem to get pretty close. *Smut written in second person) (Sam/Reader)
1. Chapter 1

What might we get up to Mr Winchester?

"Okay class I am your supply teacher today as something very um traumatic has happened to your teacher. My name is Mr Winchester and I shall be teaching you a cover lesson for today. Any questions?" Your supply teacher asks, he seemed like he should belong in a chair next to you taking notes instead of being the one teaching.

You liked him, thought he could actually teach you something. You could teach him a thing or two, you close your eyes, not want to get caught staring at the sexy man in front of you with the buttoned down shirt and a coal black blazer. His eyes seemed to linger over you like he knew your deepest darkest secret that nobody could possibly know, not even your dolls when you were little knew.

"How about you miss….. (y/l/n) have you got any questions, you seem to be distracted and I'm not entirely sure by what, so see me at the end of my class." He gave you a suggestive look, you knew what he wanted at the end of the class you weren't stupid and you weren't a slut. Guess he won't be getting any action from his _pupil_.

The last lesson of the day dragged on longer than you hoped for because of Mr Winchester, his long brown shaggy hair could cut through anything with a simple flick, you knew you were intoxicated by him and the longer you stayed in his class the longer you thought you were actually going to give him what he wants.

"Alright class I hope I have taught you valuable information about metals and how they react depending on where they are in the reactive series, now off you go except for you miss (y/l/n), only a few minutes of your time will do." Mr Winchester spoke with a husky voice, he ended the sentence with a breath taking smile.

"What is wrong _Mr Winchester_?" You mock as he is what 20, a year older than you and has a proper job working as a supply. You bet it could fool the head master but it sure didn't fool you, you knew why he was here- for the killings, he wanted information and bad- he must have recognised your last name as being the well-known hunter for this area, you grew up knives and you certainly knew how to handle a gun.

Closing the gap between you both Mr Winchester pushed a stray bit of your hair behind your ear, you controlled yourself of course not wanting to show that you truly wanted to swoon. He seemed a bit of a player and probably was, you just didn't want to be caught up with someone like that.

"Please call me Sam" Your eyes flicker shut as he spoke again, it made your inside flip with every syllable he spoke. "You know why I am here don't you, you have sussed it out already you clever little girl. What I want you to do is give me all the information I need and I will be sure to give something in return" You peak your eyes open, you did _want_ him but you worked tirelessly for day trying to gather up all the relevant information, you didn't want to waste it just yet.

"I want a little taster first" As your lips moved to form words they lightly brushed against Sam's, you could feel his breathing hutch up inside of him as you were being so forward. Gripping your upper arms super tight he pushes you fearlessly against the writing board, your body went with whatever he wanted you to do. His plump lips started to get to work with your neck, sucking and licking and swirling his tong got the up most appreciative reactions out of you, you couldn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

You can feel his breath on your neck as your body fits between his and the writing board, you could get out of it if you want to, your father showed you how, one simple kick upwards and you are free, but you didn't want to. Your whole body was frozen to the spot, feeling all his curves and edges of his chipped out body, you couldn't resist any longer. You push your arms up from your sides, between the tight space of your bodies and along his defined abs, they were totally wash board. Keeping your hands firmly on his front, Sam got to work creating love bites all along your neck. You moan as he tugs on your earlobe, you feel his smirk the way he had when he commanded you to stay behind.

"Was that a good taster?" He asks, his voice even deeper than you have heard before, you let out a shaky breath unsure what would come next if that was 'just a taster'. He gathers his stuff from the room and starts towards the classroom door, turning around he spoke "I staying at the motel down the street, it's hard to miss, big pink neon sign. Pop in after school and you can tell me all about this adventure you went on to gather all the information." You nod, still unable to correspond with anything happening, as if you had gone into a trance.

Casually you made your way up the dirty steps of Sam's motel suit, the smell of rotting surrounded you everywhere, so you hurried feeling queasy. Knocking on the door you try and pull your mind from the lingering smell, your hands intertwine together feeling the nervousness seep through, you honestly didn't know what to expect from Sam tonight, all you could hope was that whatever happened it would be good.

The door flung open and before you could ever be invited in a hand grabbed you a dragged you in, pushing you against the door, also causing that to slam shut. His hands showed no mercy towards you, roaming every part of your body vigorously. You bite you lip not wanting to incise him any further, he nips at the spot that he started at in the classroom trying to get a sound out of you. Not getting in, he makes you jump so your legs would circle his toned torso. Sam groans, you were perfectly in line with his hard erection.

He carries you over to the motel bed, your back laid out, hair fanned out on the comforter, and every second you were in his arms you were losing clothes and fast. You thought that he was to covered for your liking, grabbing the buttoned down shirt he was wearing earlier on you rip it off to discover the toned body underneath, causing all the buttons to pop off. You would buy him a new one in the week. Sam continues to suck at your neck, you moan quietly but not quite enough. Sam felt edged on with your moan, he started to kiss down your body. Licking between you breasts you let out a sigh, you started to relax a bit.

"So when do you want this information of mine?" you speak seductively, he groans just at the sound of your voice, you feel him harden above you (if it was possible).

"Mmm later" He speak slowly scared that he would show his weak pleasured side. The jeans he was wearing were causing friction between the two of you, you knew what you has to do. Your hands started to go by themselves like they knew what they were doing, Sam being too distracted with your upper body took no notice that his pants were around his ankles.

Unexpectedly he move your panties from around you, his index finger plunged into you. Your head pushes back, you never felt pleasure like this before and there was only one finger, imagine the things he could do to you with his dick.

You didn't have to imagine for long, his underpants were now lying on the floor with his other clothing as well as your own, he was ready for you as you were for him. He grabs hold of your hand, interlocking them with his larger hands. You couldn't concentrate on anything going on aside from his chiselled abs.

Slowly, almost painfully he entered you, you inhale deeply wanting him to do it quicker. You look up to meet his eyes, the brown/ green of them shone into your own. You gave him a little nod to tell him to continue onwards. Sam pulled out completely, you felt the emptiness inside of you, and he plunges back into you deep and fast. You gasp not being able to recover, your hands go to his hard back, clinging on for your life. He thrusts again, you moan, he takes this as a good sign.

You knew that it was too soon to climax, but just thinking about being in the same bed as a sex god like Sam made you want to cum on the spot. The old bed of the motel started to creek as you and Sam started to build up speed, you were unsure this bed could take what was happening but you carried on anyway.

Sam hit his climax first, crying out your name with the sloppy thrusts given, he pulled out once he was done but you were nowhere near finished. You were just about to hit yours and he pulled out. He laid there panting while you laid fidgeting, unable to sit still. He glanced over at you unsure what you were doing.

"Are you okay?" He asks placing a hand on your thigh, you groan with the contact. He tilted his head in confusion. Your body neared his hand, wanting him to finish the job. When it finally clicked in his head what was wrong a mischievous smirk crept up onto his face. His middle and index finger neared your sensitive area. You shuffled forward not enjoying the teasing.

"Want some help?" He asks, his fingers grazing lightly over your clit.

"Please" you whimper. You needed him now, it was driving you crazy. His fingers dove into you, pumping in and out. You call out his name numerous of time which he enjoyed.

"Start talking to me, or I'll stop" He whispers into your ear. You needed him to carry on otherwise there was no other way to gather up your enjoyment. You nibble at his earlobe, thinking up things to say.

"I want you to take me in more ways than one" Was all you said, that prodded him on, pushing him that much to finish the job. You screamed with all the ecstasy swimming around your head, and you found it hard to breathe.

You both collapse on the bed, legs mixed up in the sheets, arms flailed about. You were content for now, but you weren't lying when you said you wanted him in more ways than one.

"So," Sam started, "The information" He said, you laugh, typical the moment is now over and it is back to what you knew best.


End file.
